


Red wooden door

by CharlieChopzzz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChopzzz/pseuds/CharlieChopzzz
Summary: Set early 20th century.Sherlock works in a brothel and John wants company, most can't abide Sherlock and his deductions but John can't wait to do all sorts of things to him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

He'd searched all the brothels in London; hopefully this wasn't yet another wasted visit. The young man was, for all the trouble it took to find him and for want of a better word, cheap. Certainly not in appearance if the brothel mistress was to be believed and she told John he'd be well worth more if only he wasn't such a disagreeable youth. In fact John had been warned that he would not receive a refund even if he chose not to fulfil his business with Sherlock and that in fact he almost certainly wouldn't, but that if he did it would be well worth his spending more on a second visit.  
John should, he'd been told, think of this first brief meeting as more of an interview than a one-time interaction and that if he and Sherlock took to each other he would be the only man that had ever wanted to return.

This brothel was one of the very few that actually took care of its staff and it was said that since Sherlock had arrived this reputation had been proved increasingly often; a well-connected benefactor or some such had apparently paid for more security staff, from the look of them it was no wonder guests complied with the rules. No guest was permitted to injure their chosen girl, or man if you went to the secret back rooms, and if any girl was hurt the repercussions would be swift and not quickly forgotten. As such most that chose to visit Sherlock ended up merely leaving before the allotted time swearing and in a blind rage.

John however was never one to be put off by mere reputation; he was an army doctor and had been in situations most men wouldn't wish on their worst enemies.  
He wanted company and had yet to find anyone who could interest him, his friend Stamford had suggested he try to win the consent of the newest member of Ms Adler’s staff as Stamford had met the youth himself and, while he was unsuccessful, had thought John would enjoy the chase.

John knocked on the red wooden door and immediately the door was thrown open.  
He was gorgeous, all smooth pale skin and sharp angular features; even his cupid’s bow was high and pronounced. God John wanted to see those lips stretched around his cock. Tall too, at least a head taller than himself, and dressed in a red robe and loose fitting trousers. He was noticeably younger than John's own 42 years, perhaps in his early twenties. His eyes were an amazing mixture of blues and greens and had taken in every inch of Johns physic before he had time to introduce himself. Already John felt himself start to stiffen, a dull throb low in his stomach.

'Boer war obviously, come in Doctor' Sherlock stepped back and John passed in confidently.  
'Stamford warned me you could see everything a man wished to keep hidden, I had thought you merely researched but I booked under a pseudonym ' John took in the room as he spoke. Walls and furnishings in reds and purples gave a warm intimate feeling and the immense four poster bed in the centre left no confusion as to the room’s purpose.  
'I've no need of your name to know all; I can clearly see in your appearance every detail that led you to this room tonight. Your time in the military and the injury to your left shoulder, the failed marriage to a woman who could never understand your wants and needs; even the unsuccessful search you've gone through to find someone who can give you the thrill you haven't felt since being discharged.' His eyes swept back up Johns body to his face 'If given enough time I could even tell you your own name, but it would be simpler if you introduced yourself.'

John liked this man, here was someone who interested him in every way not just physically. 'Captain John Watson, doctor served in Wynberg and Pretoria. I don't know how you knew so much Sherlock but that was utterly brilliant.'  
Sherlock coloured slightly and seemed taken aback, brilliant? 'Really? Not the standard response'  
'How do people usually react?'  
'They get irrationally angry, as if I've done anything more than deduce the obvious, and leave. I should have seen you'd be different Doctor' the younger man looked pleased, aroused and almost impressed; the doctor appreciated his mind as much as he obviously did his body.  
'Lesser men perhaps. The most obvious detail should, of course, be the reason I'm here. You're correct in all your deductions. I was injured in combat and I did have a short marriage that was unfulfilling for both parties, I want company however I am unfortunately not easily impressed; somehow I don't think that will be an issue with you.' John may have been short in stature but he commanded a presence that even Sherlock with all his haughtiness could not resist, the doctor had advanced and now he stood mere inches in front of Sherlock who had fought all his instincts and stayed in his previous position. John smirked 'I want you to tell me what I want; I find it very arousing to see you deduce all, so tell me what I'm here for'

'You want a man, one reason your marriage failed, who will challenge you but will ultimately bend to your desires. Mostly you want a man who actually enjoys sex not just because he'll get paid after or, like your wife, because of the status they’ll gain through your name and station. You need to be fully in control and you want to give as much as you take.' He burned by the time he finished; it was everything the young man wanted to be for the doctor even if he hadn’t known it when he opened the door.  
'Incredible. You seem flushed Sherlock, would you like me to tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you when I come back' John's eyes had travelled from his lips to his eyes and Sherlock found for the first time he couldn't speak, he nodded dumbly. 

'First I want you on your knees. I want to see you suck me and I want to bury my hands in your gorgeous curls as I take my pleasure' Sherlock felt weak in the knees, almost as if he would fall then and do just as the doctor wanted 'You'd look so pretty I would want to finish right there and see you swallow all I'd give you but you're far too delicious to stop so soon. You're right, I want so badly to bring you pleasure too, I would undress you slowly.'  
John ran a finger along the collar of Sherlock’s robe pushing it aside as he went. 'It would be like unwrapping a gift and I would kiss every inch of you as I bared it, would you like that Sherlock?'  
Sherlock gasped and nodded, he was painfully aroused by Johns attentions, his skin felt tight and ebullient where the doctor touched. 

'Would you like it if it kissed you here?' John's finger brushed around Sherlock’s right areola, the younger man flinched and whined reaching down to stroke his aching cock but John caught his hand quickly and, taking the other wrist too, pushed it gently behind Sherlock’s back and held them tight with one hand. He backed Sherlock up against the wall and pinned him between it and his relentless hands.  
'Not yet. Would you like it if I kissed and sucked and even bit you here?' He gave the nipple a slight tug, just a soft pain to test the waters.  
'Yes Doctor, please!' Sherlock was breathless and needy and his voice betrayed him as he tried to lose one hand and give himself some relief.  
'Call me John, Sherlock, I want to hear you.' John plucked again at his chest and moved his hand across to the other side for the same torment 'I would torture you Sherlock, tie you down and bite and suck here until you were raw from it.'  
He wet his fingers and rolled the nipple roughly between them slotting his thigh between Sherlock’s legs and pushing it gently against the young man’s hard cock. 'Then when you could take no more I'd move lower....’

Sherlock cried out and bucked against his leg 'yes John, oh god John yes, please. PLEASE I want you to!' John reached up and dragged Sherlock down by his curls, kissing him deeply he again pinched hard on the left. Dragging his lips away he looked deeply into Sherlock’s eyes and held up his right palm, ‘Lick.’ With his wet hand he pushed his way into Sherlock’s loose trousers and around the hard weeping cock. Sherlock’s head dropped back against the wall and John kissed and sucked the long pale neck as he stroked the length twisting over the head and rubbing a thumb through Sherlock’s fluids, it made his hand slicker still and he quickened the pace harder and faster, biting his neck and twisting his nipple until Sherlock moaned long and loud and his body convulsed, his release spilling into Johns hand and against the inside of his own trousers. It went on forever and his body felt like light itself. It was the most incredible moment for John who had kept stroking Sherlock through his pleasure and now supported him as he relaxed and slowly came back to his senses.

'Beautiful. So sensitive. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, waiting until our next meeting is almost too much.' John removed his hand and wiped it on his handkerchief 'That is if you're willing for me to come again?' John smiled up at Sherlock and stepped back slightly now the younger man could support himself again.  
'Obviously I have no objection but you can't possibly leave now, not after all that, please John I want to please you too' Sherlock would have dropped to his knees but John stopped him.  
'As tempting as you are I doubt I could stop if I saw you kneeling before me, and I'm painfully aware we have only a limited interview today. I'll be back tomorrow and we will have all the time we could want, I'll not stop you then' John reached up and kissed Sherlock deeply his tongue teasing Sherlock as the younger man clung to his desperately. John pulled back and after several quick kisses took his leave. Sherlock had never thought he would find someone he would want and respect like this, no other man would come close to Dr John Watson in his esteem, and he flopped onto the bed as he committed every detail of the evening to memory, he would need an entire new wing of his mind palace for his John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual pleasure

John would be here within the hour. Sherlock lounged on the large bed still warm and damp from his bath, having taken time clean himself thoroughly, and thought back on last night’s very agreeable interview. One large hand skimmed over his chest and down towards his lazily stiffening cock as he remembered how John had played his body like Sherlock played the violin. Would the doctor tease him again tonight? He felt the intense emotions bubbling below John's surface and the iron will that held them in check.  
He knew that John could make him desperate, would relish controlling Sherlock’s pleasure as he had already. The young man had never been good at resisting pleasure, it was why they and Ms Adler had come to this arrangement, he could control so much of his emotions but as soon as he discovered the bliss found only at the height an orgasm or with increasingly strong opioids he was lost. The room was a gift of sorts. After his brother Mycroft had found him in that sordid drug house almost passed recovery he had made arrangements for Sherlock to be allowed a more agreeable addiction. Ms Adler had so far not been able to find men quick enough for Sherlock to turn them away but John... John was perfect.   
Sherlock’s hand gripped harder at the thought of John taking all his autonomy, all the choices and control he didn't want right then and taking care of him. He wanted to do exactly what John asked of him and he knew he wouldn't regret giving control over to this dangerous, fascinating army doctor.

There was a knock on the door and Sherlock almost tripped in his haste to open it, quickly remembering his robe he took a breath and opened the door calmly, even if he actually wanted to rip it off its hinges with impatience.   
John took in his flushed face and poorly concealed arousal and smirking stalked into the room and shutting the door behind him. 'Well this is quite a welcome' He flicked the lock closed and turned back to face his prey. 'I'd have come earlier if I knew you would start without me. Still I couldn't possibly be upset given the astoundingly beautiful picture you make'. He had reached Sherlock now and his hand lifted and wound into the soft black curls using them to direct their lips together. The kiss started gently but soon John deepened it, using his tongue he teased Sherlock, always dominating the young man but never harshly or in a way Sherlock didn't long for. John broke the kiss suddenly leaving Sherlock dazed. 'What were you thinking about Sherlock? Were you thinking about yesterday or about what we would do tonight?' He pushed the robe off Sherlock’s shoulders and his hands skimmed over his chest and across his hard nipples as John kissed him softly, kicking the robe away.

'Both' Sherlock gasped 'I've relived last night over countless times since you left but I started to think about how I could make you happy tonight' Sherlock let John pull his head down again and devour him before pulling back slightly. 'I want to suck your cock' he whispered, a hairs breadth between them he could see as John's jaw flexed and his pupils dilated entirely 'please John?’  
'On your knees' John let go of his hair and Sherlock sank readily before him. He went to start unlacing John but the older man took both Sherlock’s hands and kissed the palms 'I want you to put your hands behind your back while you do it, just wait.' John looked into Sherlock’s eyes and undressed himself fully. He was glorious, tanned and muscular the only mark on his otherwise perfect body a large raised scar on his left shoulder, Sherlock found it fascinating until John removed his trousers, then Sherlock was distracted by a different part of him. John stepped back in front of Sherlock who tried to keep his eyes on John's face but failed to hide his lust for the surprisingly big hard cock which couldn't be more than a tongues length away.

John's hands combed through his curls again before he tightened his hold slightly. 'Remember, keep your hands behind your back or I'll have to tie them.' God yes, Sherlock pulled against Johns grip eager to please the doctor and so aroused by the thought of the man tying his hands back.  
He wanted to make this the best John had ever had, he wasn't the most experienced but he was desperate to make it good. He kissed the head and took just the tip into his mouth sucking lightly; he used his tongue along the rim and John's hands tightened in his hair as he groaned with pleasure. A slight pushing on his head and he was taking more of John in. When he was almost half way it hit his throat, John pulled out to the tip and pushed back into his mouth, Sherlock tried to relax his throat and breathe through his nose and after a few tries he took John slightly deeper.  
He relaxed fully, just sucking and watching Johns face, and trusted that John wouldn't let him get hurt. As soon as he'd let go John slid fully into him and almost wailed with pleasure 'Oh yes Sherlock just like that baby' He pulled out and thrust back in all the way, his balls hit Sherlock’s chin he was so deep. Every move John made pushed fully into his throat now and he loved giving himself fully into John’s control.   
'Oh God Sherlock you're perfect' His thrusts getting quicker and harder 'You look so amazing like this baby, so beautiful' Sherlock had been hard since John walked into the room but now his neglected cock wept and jumped with every compliment given him, with every pull on his hair and thrust into his throat he got closer and closer to his release. Even with spit and precum dribbling down his chin and tears welling up in his eyes John was pleased with him. He closed his eyes and felt his prick stiffen even more.

John pulled out suddenly stepping back and pinching the base of his cock, Sherlock was left coughing and confused, his release stolen from him when it had been so close. 'I wanted to cum down your throat' John said breathlessly 'you did so well I almost forgot myself'.  
He lent down and kissed the younger man fully, not seeming to care what had just been where his tongue now was. 'You're so brilliant Sherlock, so good for me' John kissed and praised him until he regained his control. 'You were going to cum just from sucking my cock weren't you love?'  
Sherlock nodded, not entirely sure he could speak even if he'd needed to. 'But we've got all night together and there is so much I want to do to you, would you like me to show you Sherlock?' 

John raised the young man and, after another hard kiss pushed him back onto the bed. Sherlock bounced slightly with the force and wriggled his way into the centre of the bed so he leaned against the pillows. John followed him with a predatory look in his eye; a cocky smirk covered not only his face but seemed to pulse from every pore. When they were face to face again the doctor manoeuvred his way between Sherlock’s audaciously spread legs and pushed Sherlock’s hands over his head and onto the spool in the centre of the headboard. 

‘Would you like me to tie them there or will you be able to hold still?’ John asked teasingly.   
‘Tie me John, please’ Sherlock writhed with the thought of being completely in the doctor’s control.  
‘Perfect.’ John left him there and brought over his necktie, a thick band of soft green silk, and the tie from Sherlock’s robe, narrower but longer in a blazing scarlet. ‘I’ll tie you loosely but I expect you to keep your hands still unless I tell you otherwise, and while I’ll knot it off your wrist you must tell me at once if it becomes too tight. Do you understand?’ Sherlock nodded and jumped as John had immediately smacked his thigh; not particularly hard but still unexpected.  
‘Answer me properly when I ask you a question Sherlock.’ John gently smoothed his hand over the stinging skin ‘You don’t mind this?’  
‘I understand John; I’ll tell you if it tightens. And I don’t mind at all, I trust you.’

John tied his wrists together looping the fabric through the headboard, loose enough that he could fit two fingers between the silk and Sherlock’s wrists and with enough slack that Sherlock could easily bring his hands down to his face; he would need to follow John’s instructions and keep them on the headboard himself but he would still feel restrained.  
He resumed his position between Sherlock’s legs and kissed him while he held the young man’s hands in place. ‘Don’t move Sherlock, I want you just like this.’ 

The doctor kissed his way down Sherlock’s neck and body, biting occasionally when he couldn’t help himself as on Sherlock’s nipples and hip bones, until he reached his first goal. He looked up to see the younger man staring down at him, arms tight and hands clamped onto the frame. John opened his mouth and, without breaking eye contact, blew gently across the head of Sherlock’s prick.   
His entire body jumped as if electrocuted and he whimpered loudly. With a dark chuckle John took Sherlock in hand and pulled back his foreskin, he licked across the head dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the unique flavour. Letting Sherlock fall from his mouth he focused on the two balls at the base, taking first one then the other into his mouth, sucking lightly and rolling them with his lips. 

Sherlock tried to circle his hips and control his own pleasure but John gave a series of smacks to his legs and arse which, while reclaiming control also made Sherlock moan and bask in the combined pain and pleasure. With hand and mouth on his cock and balls he brought Sherlock several times to the brink of ecstasy only to pull away and deny him release. Sherlock writhed and cried and begged for mercy and when John thought Sherlock could take no more he moved his hands to the back of his thighs and pushed them up to the young man’s chest, his second goal now bared fully for his enjoyment. 

Sherlock had never had so much pleasure without an orgasm before, John had played and pushed his body passed what he thought he could bare and now he was looking at Sherlock’s most intimate place as if he was just getting started. He should be embarrassed but John would never hurt him in a way they wouldn’t both enjoy. As John kissed his cheeks and licked his way between them Sherlock let himself be moved and used in any way John wanted, his head dropped back onto the pillows and he stopped trying to hold back the long satisfied groans.

John circled Sherlock’s hole with his tongue, licking across it broadly and then pointing and teasing his way into the younger body. Sherlock tried to tilt his hips to find more pleasure but John pushed down firmly on his thighs and pinned him to the bed. He didn’t stop until he had his lips were flush to Sherlock’s skin, the rim loose and wet from his attentions and Sherlock shaking like a leaf.

With a kiss to the base of Sherlock’s cock he raised himself up, ‘You have something for lubricant?’  
Sherlock lifted his head slowly and in a drawling voice directed him to the sideboard.  
John bought the bottle back to the bed and slicked his fingers; he pushed one of Sherlock’s legs back up to his chest while the other was bent as far as Sherlock could keep it under his own strength.   
The doctor circled his hole with one finger and resting it in the centre looked up at the young man ‘Look at me Sherlock.’ As soon as their eyes met he slid his finger slowly inside, they both moaned at the feeling. With care and precision he opened Sherlock, working from one finger up to three; when he thought the man ready he removed them and put more slick onto his own cock.

‘Are you ready Sherlock? You already look debauched’ John stared lovingly down at the younger man.   
‘Yes John, please! Please fuck me, I need you’ Sherlock straightened his arms and tried to push his ass closer to John. The doctor laughed once, a harsh pleased sound and pressed the tip of his cock against Sherlock. He pushed steadily until at once the head was inside, surrounded by tight glorious heat. John gasped as Sherlock whined clutching at the ties which bound him. He pushed forward slowly, retreating almost to the tip before going deeper with each push. Once he was fully engulfed by Sherlock’s body he took the man’s legs again, bending him almost in two he ground into the tight channel. He lent up to kiss the man, both groaning deep as John sat within him.  
With a whine Sherlock felt John pull back before thrusting fully into him in one motion. He angled his hips until he found the small bundle inside Sherlock that made him cry out with pleasure and his prick jump; John had found his aim.

John was amazed by how incredible it felt and pushed Sherlock’s legs onto his shoulders as he sped up, both of them panting and moaning as the thrusts got harder and more desperate. Sherlock looked beautiful like this and John stroked his body clumsily, not willing to slow down now he had felt heaven. Faster and harder John hammered into Sherlock, praising his body and caressing each part of him. He reached up and pinched one nipple causing Sherlock to cry out. The young man’s prick wept constantly and as John could feel his own end building he used his other hand to stroke Sherlock in time with his thrusts. The feelings together of John both inside him and surrounding him fully pushed Sherlock over the edge with a scream; his body would have bucked uncontrollably had John not taken his hips and started to pull him down into the hard thrusts. John fucked him through his orgasm feeling his insides ripple and squeeze until with a roar he emptied his load into the sated Sherlock.

Their breathing was harsh and fast in the now quiet room; John lent up and kissed Sherlock as he slowly removed himself from his new favourite place. ‘You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. And as soon as I can feel my limbs I’m going to carry you to that bath and worship you properly’  
He untied Sherlock’s wrists and rubbed them to check he was ok, and then he flopped down next to Sherlock and pulled him to lie against his side.  
‘Maybe a quick nap first, but I really do think we could have a lot of fun in that bath’ They both chuckled sleepily.


End file.
